Solana
by Kaotic Silence
Summary: New twist on a old plot...DMHGBZ HPSS ...warning slash ahead of the Snape kind..


ANI know this was another one of my stories but I took it down then the plot bunnies came at me like a firebolt..This one has a huge difference..Mucho Love Kels

**Chapter One-A New Trio**

**:The bonding:**

_Light and Dark_

_From Hate to Love_

_Two pure ,One non_

_Only these three can bring the life of change_

_The new power of a mouth of a neutral snake, a reformed dragon their lady of the lions_

_Lead by light,powered by love with powers untold._

_These three will bore the greatest power of all._

_**Dumbledore-July 31st 1981**_

The three sixth years sat in silence as the orb disappeared a tiny wisp of smoke.At first it had been Draco to aproach Blaise and Hermione,with his mother finally gone ,his father was found out to be a spy for the order and had married his long time lover Remus Lupin.Draco offered the manor to Blaise then Hermione for the summer.Blaise agree'd first then with a tiny shrug Hermione argee'd joined them both.

From May till the end of August the newly formed trio,got to know each other extemely well.They never paired off always doing everything as a trio.They ate together,talk together slept together, laughed together.As their bond grew their magic grew ten fold.They found that they could feel each others emotions that made things very interesting.

However it cames as a shock that right after her first kiss fom each of the men,they turned and kissed each other aswell.Hermione was thrilled that they would share everything even each other..

Four weeks before their return to school they contacted Dumbledore requesting he bond them.Dumbledore feeling the magic fleet off of them,knew what he had to do. He had to finsh this through. The whole bonding process took over an hour.In the last few seconds the wedding rings on their left hands became hot nearly burning them.

Dumbledore finshed the chant ,barely flooing out in time as the trio reach for one another it was their "wedding night" so they bonded completely.That's when the tattoo's appeared on their right hips. a red triangle with the each having a golden snake,a silver dragon and both protecting a diamond.Later that night Hermione found out if she touched the tattoo the other two could feel exactly what she felt at the time.But the other two couldn't do the same.After talking it over they all realized that the tattoo was meant to let the men know if anything was to happen to her after all she would be the one to carry the child.

Gold,Platinum and Diamonds.Those were the three blends of her wedding band.Her two husbands had told her that she was the diamonds,Blaise was the gold and Draco was the platinum.Of course she was given a huge engagement ring.a four carat diamond side by side with a onyx to it's right and a emerald to it's left.

Hermione Zabini-Malfoy she was one third of the Charmed Trio.Finding out she part of a huge line of muggleborn witchs to be chosen to carry a triad child was remarkable. Her child would be both Zabini and Malfoy blood.Her daughter or son would have the two of most powerful wizard of her time as fathers.

So now just four weeks into her pregnancy the new trio were returning to their seventh year the new trio began to focus on returning to their seventh year.Hermione was packed her husband's had went a head,fixing their room in the head dorms after all she was the head girl to her dragon's head boy. Blaise had kissed them both before exclaiming he'd never have to do homework again of course he'd work off his payment anyway his loves wanted...Finally something Hermione was willing to do his homework for..Draco told Blaise he'd come up with payments galore.

Hermione was brought out of her thoughts as the express came to a stop.She could hear all the noise of the younger witches and wizards,coming to Hogwarts for their first years.As she open the train car door she was met a few other students in her house.She rode in slience to the school as she reached the enterance she was greeted by the remaining two thirds of her new trio.

Draco's arm snaked around her waist as Blaise hooked his right arm around her shoulders as they made their way to the great hall..Lavender Brown noticed them first her gasp made most of the different house members standing near her turn around to find out what made her so excited.

"Oh my Gods Drakie what are you doing with her?"

"What the hell is she doing with Zabini and Malfoy?"

"Forget that why is Malfoy or Zabini giving her the time of day?"

"She isn't anybody important she a mudblood an ugly one aswell"

Hermione's eyes dropped at the last comment her emotions overloading.Both of her boys whispering that she was beautiful and worth far more than anything. She felt the boys stop dead in their tracks when they were met with comment from someone she thought was her friend more than a friend she thought this girl was family..

"Please tell me she isn't the reason you broke up with me?" The pissed redhead asked

"Well she is one of two reasons"Blaise's eyes met Draco's silently asking his husband if it was okay for everyone to know while his hand letting Hermione know it would be okay.

Hermione finally picked up her head when Draco nipped her neck,Hermione leaned over kissing Draco then Blaise.

"I always knew you were no good Granger"

Hermione smirked"I prefer you use my new last name"

"And that would be?"Ginny spat

_"Zabini-Malfoy"_

The trio left for the heads dorm right before they were approached by Potter. the youngest male Weasley,his little sister and Pansy Parkinson who had by the looks of it drug Theo Nott kicking and screaming.

Draco felt his wife tense up then his husband reach for his wand.Blaise's eyes roamed over his husband's face he could tell that Draco was a little worried about the friendship that he and Hermione held with Ron and the Weasley's.

"Blaise mate you want to tell me why my sister is balling her eyes out?" Ron's voice was calm until he noticed the rings on Hermione's left hand as she lifted it to push the bangs from her eyes."What the hell is going on"

Ron made a move for Hermione's hand causing her to step back losing her balance before she could fall a white light engulfed her entire body making those unaware of her pregnancy step back. As she gained her balance again, Draco pulled his wand it's tip right on Ron Weasley's nose.

"Don't ever put your hands on me again Weasley" Hermione stood beside Draco

Her uses of Draco's little nickname for Ron made Draco smirk ,Blaise held back a snort.

"Your my girlfriend Hermione that might be a problem"Ron tried to move away from her wand his hand reach for her again

"No Ronald I'm not we've been through this you cheated I moved on"Hermione's eyes beamed over at both men

Blaise nodded at Draco their left hands rose as they both smirked"She's our wife"

"This isn't funny Zabini"Ron temper was begining to show

"Weasley he's telling the truth we have no reason to joke about our marriage."Draco took both Blaise and Hermione's hand

When Ginny squealed again Pansy took her chance to fling herself towards Draco only to be stopped when Hermione held out her hand causing the other girl to stop dead in her tracks as Harry took his chance to speak

"You guys are the Charmed Trio huh?"

"Yes Harry"Hermione stated softly her smirked barely hidden"Are you going to be mad at me too?

"No,Mione I'm not after all I have my own snake"He smirked lifted up his left hand where is own gold wedding band sat.

Ron's eyes narrowed again"What the bloody hell is going on?"

Noone noticed the potion master come up behind them

"Ten points from Gryffindor for your foul mouth Mr Weasley"

Ron's head dropped the feast hadn't even started and he's already lost points under his breath he called Snape a "greasy bastard"

He never expected his best mate's fist to smash into his nose

"Why in Merlin's name did you do that?" Ron shouted after spitting out the overflow of blood dripping from his he was most certin broken nose

"You called my husband a bastard" Harry stood his eyes narrowing

Draco's "Go uncle Sev" broke Harry's stare into which he laughed

Ron's eyes flew to Harry's own he took three steps back"Your all bloody Poofs.Zabini.Malfoy Snape and now Potter"

_"Zabini-Malfoy"_

_"Potter-Snape_ "both the triad and the newly married Potter-Snape's yelled

"50 points from Gryffindor for degrading your peers and a professor"Hermione snarled at him

"Shut up you Slytherin whore"Ron voice cracked as he said those horrible words

With in seconds the two snakes had him on the ground fists repeating the sames as just seconds before

Until a voice cleared "Mr and Mr Zabini-Malfoy.and Mr Weasley what is the meaning of this"

when noone answered Sanpe took the time to tell the headmaster everything he had witness.

Dumbledore stood in place his eyes shining as always"Professor Snape,take your husband to your room's"  
He turn to Draco and Blaise'You both take Hermione to the head's tower"

Then he turn to the others"Mr Weasley you can come with me"


End file.
